Infant seats of several models for motorcars are already known which are to be arranged on the seat of said vehicles and comprise an articulated backrest resting on the backrest of the seat of the motorcar, and are laterally provided at each side with a respective handrail acting by way of armrest.
In this kind of infant seats there is the problem that when the child falls asleep it is not possible to sufficiently incline their backrest since this latter can only be inclined as per the inclination of the backrest of the motorcar's seat, and therefore it is not possible to have the child in a comfortable position as correct as necessary during its sleep.
From among the known seats some of them comprise a height adjustable headrest, and others are besides provided with a backrest having lateral extensions being linked to it.
Those of this latter kind of seats are apt to be used in the different stages of the child's growth and development, i.e. that they can be used for children of from 1 to some 8 years of age since these seats are apt to be both vertically and laterally adjusted so that the child is always protected.
These seats have the drawback that because of the fact that the armrests are arranged in a fixed arrangement and at a relatively low level the child is as it grows more and more uncomfortable and laterally unprotected because the armrests are at a very low level.